The Talk
by MobBob
Summary: One-Shot: Johanna and Katniss try to explain their relationship to Prim.


If there was one thing that always annoyed Johanna about Katniss, it was her inability to lock doors. Every time things got intimate, Johanna would always find that the door was unlocked. She kept telling Katniss that she had to lock the doors, or else one day Prim might walk in on them, and of course Katniss never listened. So it really shouldn't have been a surprise when Prim walked in on Katniss and Johanna taking a bath together.

"I don't think your sister saw anything," said Johanna. "I mean yeah we were naked, but she probably didn't know what was going on."

"True." Katniss bit her lip. "But we're going to have to talk to her about our relationship someday."

"Do we?" said Johanna. "She doesn't even understand this kind of stuff yet. Why can't we just keep telling her that we're just really good friends?"

"No," said Katniss. "She's going to wise up eventually. Let's just tell her now when we can control the conversation."

Johanna rolled her eyes. "What does that even mean?"

"It means that...well we can...look it's better if we tell her now," said Katniss. "Would you rather have her find out on her own and go through years of therapy?"

"Fine," said Johanna. "But you're taking the lead on this one."

"Alright," said Katniss.

* * *

That evening, after Prim had gotten home from school, Katniss and Johanna sat her down to talk. "What's this about?" said Prim.

"Well Prim," said Katniss. "Do you remember the other day when you walked in on us in the bathroom?"

"Yeah," said Prim. "You were taking a bath with Jo."

"Right," said Katniss. "And do you know why we were taking a bath?"

"To get clean," said Prim.

"Do you know why we were taking a bath together?" said Katniss.

"You wanted to save on water," said Prim impatiently.

Johanna looked to Katniss. This was the last chance to turn around and avoid an awkward conversation. They could easily turn this into a lecture on knocking before barging into a room. Prim would remain oblivious about her sister's friend who always walked around in her underwear. Katniss seemed to read Johanna's mind and shook her head. She was going to be honest with her sister, employing her usual tact and subtlety.

"Prim," said Katniss. "Do you know what sex is?"

This question was followed by an oppressive silence. Prim looked at her sister with a disgusted look on her face and Johanna just stared at Katniss, her mouth agape. Katniss asked the question again. "Prim, do you know what-"

"Ew!" Prim got up from her chair and put her hands over her ears.

Katniss grabbed Prim by the shoulders and forced her back down. "It's a simple question. Do you know what sex is?"

"Yes!" said Prim. "They told us at school. Now can I go?"

"No." Katniss stood over Prim, preventing her from leaving. "Do you know what Jo and me were doing in the bath tub?"

"For the millionth time, you were taking a..." Just then it hit Prim. Johanna clearly saw the gears working in her head as she put two and two together. It looked like Prim was going to vomit. Johanna decided to chime in, hoping to try and salvage things.

"Uh Prim," said Johanna. "Do you have any questions?"

"No," said Prim. "Can I go now?"

"Are you sure?" said Johanna.

"No," said Prim. "Just, why do you guys have to tell me this stuff?"

"Look Prim," said Katniss. "Jo and I are girlfriends. You're going to have to get used to us being together."

Prim squirmed. "Can't I just pretend you two are really good friends who spend a lot of time alone, and share a bed, and take baths together?"

"We were debating that," said Johanna.

Katniss shot Johanna a dirty look. "But we agreed this was the best solution."

Prim suddenly turned pale. "Wait, during my birthday party you guys disappeared for two hours. Were you guys having sex then?"

"Maybe," said Katniss.

"And the time you guys were five minutes late to pick me up from school," said Prim. "Were you guys having sex?"

"No," said Katniss. "It doesn't take five minutes to have sex."

"It can," said Johanna. "But it's not really that fun."

Prim looked like she was going to pass out. "Prim," said Katniss. "Are you okay?"

"No," said Prim. "Can I...can I just be alone for a bit."

"Alright," said Katniss.

* * *

Johanna rubbed Katniss's shoulders. "You did the best you could. Prim's barely a teenager and she reacted like you'd expect her to."

"I know," said Katniss. "But, maybe you were right. We probably should've waited to tell her."

"No, I was wrong." Johanna kissed Katniss. "Maybe the execution wasn't the best, but we would've had to tell her eventually."

Katniss ran her hand down Johanna's back. "How'd I end up with someone like you?"

Johanna pinned Katniss to the bed. "Hey, do you want to-"

She was interrupted by a knock at the door. I was Prim. "Katniss? Jo? Can I come in?"

Katniss smiled. "Yes, it's safe."


End file.
